


Werewolf Queen

by WishaDream



Series: Things I wrote in Middle/High school [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, I should really have read these over before posting but who has the time, Kissing, Light Petting, Making Out, Romance, Time Travel, Werewolves, beta wolf, my younger self hates me for posting these, really don't know how graphic this is, really don't know how much, smut probably, so embarrassing, werewolf queen, why am i even posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: The Queen of the Werewolves has just been sent to the future with her Beta.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Things I wrote in Middle/High school [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794586





	Werewolf Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't even remember writing half of these but I remember enjoying writing them so I thought I'd share some of them in case someone got some joy out of reading them. I didn't really have the time to rewrite any of them, some I know I've gone over several times to make better, some I think are the first draft, but again, more for entertainment than anything. Hopefully you'll enjoy them (unsure grimace.)

Werewolf Queen

Chapter One

Let me tell you a story of our ancestors. Long before Sherlock battled Moriarty and his army of the decaying dead--before even Robin Hood and his band of changelings haunted the Sherwood Forest--around the time that Beowulf defeated the vampire queen--there were Werewolf Vikings.

The air was chilly that night and had a smell about it that could only spell trouble. Through the shadows cast by the moon a group of shapes moved through the trees. There was barely a sound made by the shadows as they moved like a group. Two took the front while two others took the sides several feet away from those at the front. Two more at the back took up the rear, the glint of metal shining in their hands. Though the air was cold with the coming winter, all were clothed in the scarcest garb consisting of a tunic and a throw of wolf's skin. Their feet were bare, adding to their quiet gate as they hunted the woods.  
From the side the sound of a rabbit letting out its final sound could be heard as the scout on the left ended its life. A short time later a deer was brought down by a well placed arrow--not realizing it was dead till it hit the ground. Though the animals could not see their attackers, the hunters could see them just fine, their senses heightened to that like the wolves of whose fur they wore. Today they would have been called berserkers, then they were called Ulfhednar.   
The pack of Vikings were making quick work of their nightly hunt when the lead male caught a whiff of a foreign scent. Raising his hand he signaled the others to stay their positions.  
"What is it?" queried the warrior beside him.  
"It is magic."  
Both turned in surprise as a seventh figure materialized from the shadows as silent as the moon. She was dressed as sparsely as the men with a white furred wolf's pelt slung over her shoulders. In the light of the night her hair shone like moon beams and her silver blue eyes mimicked the gleam of the grey orb.   
Both men bowed to their knees, the first raising his head as he greeted her, "Freyja, what brings you to our humble hunting party."  
"I have grown tired of the confines of our camp. I wish to stretch my legs. How goes the hunt?"  
The man rose to his feet as he signaled for the hunters to bring their conquests to the lady. As the hunters knelt to signal their subservience to her the woman looked over their kills.   
"This shall do for now. You should return home."  
The leader of the hunt bowed his head. "Yes, my lady."  
Two of the men rose to gather up their kills again. The woman turned to leave but the man called out to her. "My lady, I smelled a strange scent ahead."  
He motioned to the portion of trees the smell had come from. Turning her head towards the section she took in a deep breath. Her usual stoic expression showed puzzlement as she took another whiff.  
"Strange, I have never smelled anything like it."  
"Neither have I. With your permission I would like to take the rest of the hunting party back to inspect it."  
He waited as the woman thought over his suggestion. After a moments thought she agreed. "I will come with you."  
"No my lady, it may be dangerous."  
This upset the woman as her already tall stature became greater as she set her face against him, "I did not become the queen because of my looks but for my fighting prowess and my magic knowledge. If you have forgotten this I will gladly remind you now."  
The man bowed his head, "No, my lady, that will not be necessary. I gladly accept your offer."  
With that decided two of the party left to return their game to the camp while the remaining members headed in the direction of the foreign smell. As they drew closer to the sight the sounds of the night abated till nothing but the sounds of the wind in the trees could be heard. Eventually even that sound dissipated as the hunting party came upon a dark cave.   
"I do not like this," noted one of the hunters as a growling started at the base of his throat.  
Another edge back, adopting a crouched position as they glared at the cavernous cave's mouth.  
"I do not remember this cave being here the last time we were out hunting for food," noted the leader as he neared the cave then stepped away.   
The queen showed no fear as she stepped up to the cave's entrance. Raising her hand she touched the darkness of the mouth which looked to shimmer under her touch.  
"This isn't natural."  
"We should go," suggested another hunter as he dropped to all fours and growled.  
Freyja remained in front of the cave as a rumbling came from inside the cave then a burst of air burst forth, blowing back her hair as she stood her ground. Behind her the man on his haunches turned tail and ran. The other two moved closer to the cave as the wind picked up, pushing them back as they fought forward.  
The leader of the pack cried out to his queen as he also fought the wind, reaching towards her as he tried to pull her away from the cave. As his hand grabbed onto her arm and the two behind him placed their hands on his back to help push him forward a bright light issued from within the cave.   
As the man squinted against the light he caught sight of Freyja as she closed her eyes, a look of serenity on her face as she let the light wash over her. In an instant the whole of the forest was lit up then everything went black. He felt himself fall back then he felt nothing.

"Ingolfr."  
The name came at him as if from a distance, slowly growing closer as it was repeated. As the name neared he felt something on his chest, pressing down as it shook him.   
"Ingolfr get up," the words came at him like an order and as the voice reached his ears he felt himself rise, responding to the voice like a trained response.   
Beside him he heard two sets of groans, both of which were close to him, sounding like they were coming from under him. When he opened his eyes the light of morning pierced his eyes so that he had to close them again till his vision adjusted. On opening his eyes again he found himself sitting in a forest clearing with his two hunting mates Geri and Freki lying beneath him. In front of him stood his queen, looking un-phased by the sudden appearance of morning as she inspected their surroundings.  
"It smells different."  
Ingolfr's head felt like it had been hit by Thor's hammer and his vision burst with foreign lights as he slowly rose to his feet. "My lady, are you hurt?"  
Freyja turned towards him, not hearing his question as she motioned to the trees around him, "It even looks different."  
His hands reached out towards her, inspecting her skin as he searched for injuries. She pulled away, looking annoyed as she again motioned to the trees.  
"It is our forest, yet it is not. Ingolfr, something is wrong."  
The beta male finally took note of their surroundings as he looked round the clearing. The cave was gone and whereas before the trees had been all around them, now they found themselves in a circle of trees with the closest tree being yard away. When he sniffed the air he found it to even smell different, more foreign smells accosting his senses as they mixed with the smells of the forest.  
"We are not home." Her response was matter-of-fact but sent chills up Ingolfr's spine as he heard them.  
"What do you mean?" queried Freki as she helped Geri to his feet. Though the woman was slighter than the male she had no problem hoisting him to his feet, almost knocking them back over again with the force of her pull. "If this is not home, then where are we?"  
Ingolfr joined Freyja as she continued to gaze round, inspecting every detail with her keen ears and eyes. "I hear sounds of life in the distance."  
"That would be our camp," offered Geri.  
"No, it is different. Everything is different."  
Before Ingolfr could stop her, Freyja stepped into the woods, her large gate propelling her forward as she raced forward through the trees. A simple motion of his hand signaled to the others to follow as he hurried after the woman, hurrying his own run as he soon caught up beside her.  
"My queen, we should head back. Your husband will be worried. We've been gone the whole night."  
"My husband's worry is the least of my worries now, Ingolfr. Something magical is afoot, I can feel it."  
He was about to press her more when she came to a sudden stop. Slowing his own pace he stopped to look back at her as she stared forward, her light skin made paler by what he did not know.  
"My queen?"  
As she continued to stare ahead he turned his own gaze, his own eyes widening as he saw what had frightened his queen so. Through a break in the trees overnight where a large forest had continued to expand was a city of people. A city built not of wood but of material he had never seen before. The buildings were larger than even the meeting hall which housed their entire tribe. Throughout the city walked people dressed in strange outfits and as he watched the people he noted with his ears they were speaking a language he had never heard before.  
"Where are we?" asked Geri as he and Freki came to a stop beside them. "Where have we been transported?"  
"Not where," explained Freyja, "When. This is our home but not in the time we know it. We have traveled to the future."

Chapter Two

Ingolfr had been the second son of his father, born five years after his elder brother Fenrir. As long as he could remember he had always been in competition with his brother whether for their father's attention or during their practice sessions at fighter's school. It had been because of this competition that Ingolfr had left his childhood village in hopes of making a name for himself.   
"What do you hope to accomplish by leaving?" asked Fenrir as he watched Ingolfr pack up his things. "You think by going off to prove yourself in battle father will let you take over as head of the tribe."  
Ingolfr had no interest in leading the tribe but had no intention of letting his brother know this. Instead of responding to the question he slung his pack over his shoulder and walked out of the hut, not looking back as he made his way to the docks. From the ship he could see his father and brother watch him from the shore. He watched the shore till the two were just specks then gazed after them even when the land could not be seen anymore.   
Across the sea he joined a group of warriors who hired themselves out to the different leaders of the land. With them he trained in hand-to-hand combat, increased his prowess with the sword and spear, and bettered his archery skills.  
"If you really want to be one of us," said one of the warriors one day to the young boy. "Join us on our next hunt. If you can get yourself a wolf pelt you will really be one of us."  
Ingolfr had noted that each man covered himself in a pelt of wolf's fur, something they placed over themselves before each battle. Their ferocity seemed to shine through, encompassing the wolf they wore, as they went into battle. Up till then Ingolfr had only trained with the men but with the gain of his own pelt they promised to take him on their next fight.   
Early before the sun was up he was awoken by the hunters of the party. He reached for his sword but was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
"To truly gain the strength of the wolf you must confront it on equal footing." The man explained further as Ingolfr stared at him in confusion, "You must kill it with your bare hands."  
The air was crisp and dew was forming on the leaves of the trees as Ingolfr followed his fellow hunters through the night. In the distance he heard the sound of a lone wolf's cry.  
"That is your target," instructed one of the men as he guided Ingolfr ahead of the group. Noting that they wanted him to continue alone, Ingolfr stepped deeper into the wood's brush.  
Left alone the sounds seemed to grow louder as he silently made his way through the forest. Ahead the wolf continued to howl, its sad lament reminding Ingolfr of his time at home. Of his rivalry with his brother, the attention his father lavished on the older boy, only casting scraps of attention to his younger son. The way the people of the tribe gazed upon his brother, seeing him as the next leader, while Ingolfr was just another village boy. The feelings gripped him, propelling him forward as he broke through the trees out onto a rock outcropping. From the strand of trees he gazed ahead to an overhanging stone on which the lone wolf stood, continuing to howl at the moon as it shone down on him like a lake of silver water.   
As he stared at the wolf, listening to its sad lament he had the sudden feeling of being watched. Turning he caught sight of a girl with shimmering gold hair and snow white skin. She was gazing ahead, not seeming to notice him, as she watched the wolf howl.  
As he stared at her she finally turned to look at him. Though she didn't say anything he look in her eyes seemed to ask if he was going to finish what he had come to do or stare at her all night. His resolve returned, he padded towards the rock. His fingers easily found holds as he pulled himself up the side of the rock, his arms pulling him up the rest of the way so that he found himself alone with the wolf.   
Once his feet had touched the surface of the rock the wolf ceased its howling and turned towards him. It's crystal blue eyes gazed at him for a moment then a snarling issued from its mouth as it crouched down. In a moment the two were on each other, both growling as they fought for dominance. While the wolf tried to snack at his neck, Ingolfr held it back then wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck in a choke-hold.   
As he rolled on top of the rock with the animal his eyes caught sight of the girl gazing at him. In the moonlight she seemed to glow and for a moment he wondered if she wasn't the goddess come down toe bless his fight--then he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Distracted by the girl the wolf had struggled free from his grip, using its freedom to bite into his shoulder, crunching bone in its strong jaw as Ingolfr cried out in pain. The wolf tried for another snap as the boy rolled out of the way of its teeth. As the large mammal lunged at him, Ingolfr used his good arm to swing at the animal, hitting it square in the side of the head with a fisted rock. The animal cried out as it fell to the side then rolled up onto its feet, snarling anew as it leapt at the boy. Again the two were rolling for dominance, Ingoflr's strength lessened by his injured shoulder. Eventually he found himself on the bottom as the wolf growled above him. The teeth looked ready to take a bite out of him as Ingolfr turned his gaze to the glowing girl and cried out, "Goddess give me strength."  
Before the wolf could finish him with a bite of his jugular, Ingolfr punched the wolf in the neck, making it gag as it pulled back from him. Up on his feet again, the two circled each other, looking for an opening as their eye remained fixed on each other. At his side Ingolfr's arm hung useless and as he felt his lungs burn with each breath he knew his battle was coming to an end. To his side the glowing girl was still watching him, her gaze as expressionless as stone as if seeing him die or win meant nothing to her.   
Knowing that as he was now he would die he resolved to take the wolf with him. At least then maybe he could be said to have died a warrior. Behind him the cliff's edge seemed to call to him as the two fighters circled each other. In that moment he knew his only course of action.  
As his foot faltered the wolf took it as a signal of weakness and ran at him. In the moment the wolf lunged Ingolfr dropped down to the ground, watching as the creature flew over him. There was the sound of a surprised yelp as the wolf sailed over him then found itself falling to its death down the rock's edge.  
When Ingolfr opened his eyes the glowing girl was standing above him. Without saying a word she pressed her hand down on his injured shoulder. For a moment he felt a searing pain then nothing.   
As she moved her hand away from his shoulder he saw that the blood from the wound was gone. Even the wound was gone, only the faint markings of teeth remaining as a reminder of the injury. "My shoulder, you healed it. How?" The girl was gone when he looked to her.   
With his shoulder fixed, Ingolfr climbed down the cliff's face to where his opponent had fallen. Not having a weapon to skin it there, Ingolfr gathered up the animal on his back and made his way back to camp. As the wolf was heavy, it was far past sunset by the time he reached camp.  
"I thought you had died," said one of the men in greeting as Ingolfr came into camp.  
"It's a fine pelt," said another.   
With the men's help, Ingolfr skinned and tanned the hide. When it was ready he placed it on his shoulders, feeling a sense of strength grow in him from the animals skin.  
"You're ready now."  
On the next battle Ingolfr donned his wolf skin and joined the others as they raced ahead of the hired army. On the battle field the spirit of the wolf gripped him as he fought like a man possessed. Those around him fought just as ferociously as they cut down their opponents. Back at camp they celebrated the victory with vats of mead and cuts of meat.   
"You did well, boy."  
Ingolfr felt pride swell in him at the praise. That night he joined in the revelry full heartedly, even going so far as to challenge the largest warrior in the camp to an arm wrestling match.  
"The little omega thinks because he has gone into one battle that makes him as tough as the largest alpha. I shall put you in your place."  
Bolstered by the mead, Ingolfr did not feel an ounce of hesitation as he placed his arm onto the fighting table. Across the table the other man set down his own arm then gripped the boys whose arm looked like a fresh twig in comparison with the man's arm.   
"Don't do this boy, he'll break your arm in two."  
"The goddess has blessed me," replied Ingolfr as the judge readied their arms. "She has enchanted this arm and it will no longer lose."  
Seeing the boy would not be turned in his task, the men gathered round as the judge called out, "Go!"  
The crowd was surprised as in the first second Ingolfr was able to keep the large man from pinning his arm down. As the two's arms struggled against each other the men began to cry out in cheers of the battle.  
"I can't believe he's doing it."  
"How is he doing it?"  
Ingolfr felt his arm strain against the man's as he put all his strength into the arm as he forced it against the man's. Under the pressure of his hand the other man's arm began to go back as the crowd's cheers grew louder in surprise.   
"You can do it, boy. Pin him!"  
Others continued to cheer for the man as they called for him to put some effort into it, "He's just a pup, why are you letting him push you down so?"  
As the cheers grew louder Ingolfr felt his strength wane for a moment and in that second the larger man took the advantage, slamming his arm back on the table as he took the win.  
"Good effort," said the man as he slapped Ingolfr on the back, "But never challenge me again."  
Around him others joined in congratulating the boy in his ability to last as long as he did.  
"Maybe you really are blessed by the goddess."  
The next morning the group of warriors gathered up their things to move onto the next territory. For five days they traveled through the woods till one morning they were stopped by a group of fur clad warriors with swords and shields decorated with the image of wolves heads.  
"Our king would like to see you," said one of the guards.   
"And who is your king?" asked the leader of the warriors.  
"Ulfhed."  
Around him Ingolfr heard the men talk excitedly at the mention of the name.  
"Who is Ulfhed?"  
The man closest to him stared at him as if he'd asked who Odin was. "He is the king of this area, a great warrior who they say has the ability to not only fight like a wolf but become one as well."  
The band of soldiers led the group of warriors for another two days to a large stone castle. Inside the men were led to spacious hall at the end of which stood a large wood throne with a seat made to look like two large wolves and the back like a full moon. As Ingolfr studied the seat a large man with silver hair and eyes stepped out of a side door and came to sit in the throne. On his head glistened a golden crown made to look like the moon in its different phases.   
"Are you the pack of men I've heard so much about?" asked the crowned man in a voice like that of a growling wolf.  
"It depends, what have you heard?"  
"I have heard you a ferocious pack of men who cloth yourselves in pelts of wolves and fight like the animals of which you wear."  
"This is true my liege."  
"That you have no loyalty to anyone but them that pay the highest price." The mention of this made the guards of the palace grip their weapons tighter till the king signaled with a raised hand for them to stay their hands. "Is this true as well?"  
The pack's leader bowed his head in respect as he replied, "Yes, my lord. We have no land to call our own as we have been outcast from everywhere we have gone."  
"Do you mean by that that if you did have a land of your own you would swear fealty to it and it's ruler alone?"  
"If we felt the ruler was worthy of our fealty."  
Again the guards did not like his answer as they gripped their weapons. The king however found the answer amusing as he let out a bellowing laugh which echoed around the large hall.  
"And what of me?" asked the king, "Would you find me worthy enough for you?"  
"You are the great king Ulfhed, we are the ones that should be proving ourselves to you."  
Ulfhed looked amused as he stroked his silver beard. "I see. Then a test we shall have."  
The king raised his hand signaling to a guard who left the room through a side door. A short moment later the guard came back leading a figure clothed in a robe the color of moonlight. As the figure stepped past the guard up onto the dais where the king sat they removed the hood of the robe to reveal a young girl with moonlight blonde hair and silver blue eyes.  
Ingolfr heard himself breath in sharply as he recognized the girl from his fight with the wolf.  
"This is my daughter," said the king as he motioned to the girl, "As I'm sure you've heard my late wife and daughter have an amazing gift."  
"Magic," whispered a man beside the boy.   
The king took his daughter's hand as he escorted her down the dais towards the fighters, "I have called my daughter here to use her special skills to see if you are truly worthy of being warriors for me."  
While the king's guards looked agitated by the gruff men the girl did not look phased as she stepped up the group's leader. Without hesitation she reached up, placing her hands on either side of the man's face as she then closed her eyes.   
As the girl took in a slow breath Ingolfr found himself breathing along with her as she let it out slowly. Her eyes came open in that instance, startling the leader as he found her piercing gaze direct into his eyes as she studied him.  
"He is a great fighter," said the girl, her voice sounding as fierce as her father's but with a more gentle tenor to it. "As are his men. Though they fight for money they are loyal to a fault and once paid will fight even to the loss of their own lives." Her hands slipped away from the man's face as she turned to her father, not fearing to turn her back to the fighters, "He and his men will serve you well."  
At this the king, who had been looking pensive before, smiled as he stepped forward to place his own hands on the pack's leader's shoulders. "Excellent. Then it is settled. You shall no longer have no home to return to after battle but shall make yourselves one here. No longer will you be wandering mercenaries but warriors under my crown."  
After that a great celebration was thrown for the addition to Ulfhed's army. In the service of the kingdom Ulfhed's men, led by the wolf force soon called Ulfhednar, fought the surrounding nations. With the addition of the wolf men's strength the kingdom grew. For two years Ingolfr fought with his pack, growing in status and skill as he worked up the ranks. On the eve of his eighteenth birthday the king invited him into his hall.  
"I hear from your leader you left home in order to make a name for yourself so you could go home to your father and prove your worth."  
Ingolfr bowed. "It is true."  
"And when were you planning on going home?"  
"When I was sure I had made enough of a name for me."  
The king laughed making Ingolfr raise his eyes to the man. "I think you've done that. As a vassal under king Ulfhed I have no doubt your father will find you worthy enough to carry on his name."  
"I thank you, your highness."  
As he raised his eyes from his bow he was surprised to find the king standing in front of him, not hearing his footsteps as they crossed the expanse.   
"I see a question in your eyes, ask it."  
"Is it true sir, that you have the ability to become like the wolf of which you fight under?"  
Though the man was smiling there was a hardness in his eyes as he answered, "Have you ever seen me become an animal?"  
"No, sir. But I have often heard a wolf's howl at night."  
"Wolf's are all around these forests."  
"If you will, sire, the sound is different from a regular wolves. It sounds larger."  
The usual spark was in the king's eye as he laughed. "You are a clever boy, my daughter was right to keep an eye on you."  
"Your daughter sir?"  
"Yes, she says you are someone whom I can trust."  
"I hope that is true, sir."  
The man smiled as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "As do I."  
With his hand still on the boy's shoulder he led him out of the hall, out through a side door which led out into a garden. The moon was full that night and was reflected in the fountain which stood in the middle of the garden.  
"I am growing old," said the king as he removed his hand from the boy's arm. With a heavy sigh he took a seat on a stone bench across from the fountain. "Some day soon I will have to decide what will become of my kingdom after I am gone."  
"Your daughter can take it--I have seen her in battle, she can hold her own."  
The old man laughed. "You are right there. I fear any man I chose for her would not be worthy enough--that she could easily take the kingdom from him. I need someone strong to take my place--someone she will not easily defeat."  
"Or someone she won't want to."  
Though he'd said it under his breath he saw the king smile at him. "Right you are. My daughter is strong willed--a fact which would benefit or hinder the man she marries. And with the addition of her magic she is a force to be reckoned with."  
Remembering what had made him bring the boy out, the king rose as he pointed to the moon. "Long ago, when I was about your age, I was gazing at a moon much like that when I met Freyja's mother. She was as beautiful as her daughter and just as mysterious. Untouchable as the moon and just as magical. It was because of her that I was able to acquire this vast kingdom--I know this full well. If not for her I would be nothing."  
"What became of her?"  
"Though her magic was strong it did not prevent her death at the birth of our daughter." The man smiled but it was one of regret as he continued, "They say Freyja's magic was great even then and overwhelmed her mother. They told her if she gave birth to the girl she would die, if not she would live. But my wife was stubborn and though she could have lived she saw bringing Freyja into the world as more important."  
"Do you regret having your daughter instead of your wife?"  
The man's smile wasn't bitter in the slightest as he replied, "Of course not. I loved them both and some day I will be reunited with my wife in Valhalla. Until then I will love my daughter enough for the both of us."  
Together in the night the boy and the king stared up at the moon. In the light of its glow the king finally spoke, "You should return home. If your father is as old as me you may not have long to see him again."  
Though Ingolfr wanted to disagree he knew from the last time he had seen his father that the king's words may have been true. If his father had not died in battle he would have been as old as the king.  
"I shall return home," replied the boy to which the king nodded.  
The next morning Ingolfr left his pack, taking his wolf pelt with him along with a letter from the king, praising his feats as one of his warriors.   
"Travel well," said the pack's leader as he patted the boy on the back.  
Weeks later Ingolfr arrived at his home town. When he was young the town had looked huge compared to him but now as he stepped into the village square it seemed small. After the great expanse of woods he had traveled and the great palace he had called home, even the large hut his father lived in looked as tiny as the smallest shack.   
As he stood in the square looking round at the place he had once called home he felt something hit his back. When he turned he found a tall man with hair as red as a fox's fur with eyes just as cunning. With a familiar grin that called to Ingolfr from deep in his memory the man laughed, "If it isn't Ingolfr. Having you finally returned a man?"  
With the sound of the man's voice saying his name he recognized the man. "Fenrir. Where is father?"  
The grin didn't slip from the man's face as he stared squarely at his younger brother. "He's dead. I am the head now."

Chapter Three

"He died last winter," answer Fenrir after further inquiry. "Two years after you'd left, when we didn't hear anything of you we both believed you'd died. I guess we were wrong."  
As the two sat in their home talking over a glass of mead Ingolfr studied his brother. It had been years since he'd seen him, his brother not yet at the end of puberty when he had left. Now his brother was full grown, a full head taller than him with a broad chest and muscular build. Gone was his chubby cheeks and the wisps of hair that had been spreading on his cheeks was now a full grown beard. Even when they were young girls had preferred Fenrir's ruddy complexion to his younger brother and age hadn't changed that. The man was handsome and could have had any woman in the village he'd wanted.  
"Are you married then?" asked Ingolfr as the conversation came to a lull.  
"Not yet," replied the man with a hearty sip of his mead. "I need a special woman for what I have planned."  
"And what is that?"  
"Father was just happy being head of this little fishing village. I want more than that. I want a kingdom."  
The mention of a kingdom reminded Ingolfr of Ulfhed and his group of warriors. The memory saddened him as he took a slow draw of his drink. Over the two years that followed Ingolfr often found himself drawn to the memory of the castle and the king of the wolves. The image of the glowing princess especially occupied his thoughts. At night he found himself staring at the moon till he almost could see her face glowing out from within its silver pool.   
The month after his twentieth birthday a messenger arrived in their town and was called to Fenrir's hut.   
"I wonder what news he had," queried one villager to another.   
That night at dinner without having to ask Fenrir revealed to his younger brother what the messenger had come to say.  
"There is tale of a kingdom across the sea where the king has no male heir. Because of this he is throwing a tournament, calling all the greatest warriors to fight for the hand of his daughter and the kingdom."  
Ingolfr felt his stomach churn with worry, "What kingdom is this?"  
"The kingdom of the legendary wolf king himself, Ulfhed."

Though Ingolfr tried to talk his brother out of it, Fenrir would not listen and before the end of spring the two were off on a journey to the kingdom of Ulfhed. At the start of summer the tournament was announced to begin, all warriors being called to the kingdom to participate.   
"I shall be the new king," Fenrir declared to his brother as they walked under the entrance arch of the castle.   
A large group of fighters had already gathered in the courtyard of the castle, some looking like they had been traveling since winter. Stalls were set up selling food and there was entertainment put up for the children. The next day the first tournament was announced to begin.  
"In order to prove yourself worthy of the crown," began the announcer, "You will need to not only prove yourself in fighting prowess but in diplomatic skill."  
"What is that?" queried Fenrir.  
"It's the ability to know how to rule your people fairly and to be in good terms with the surrounding tribes and kingdoms."  
"Why would any of that matter? I'm king, they should be happy that I don't just kill them and as for the surrounding kingdoms, relations with them won't matter because soon enough they will be under my rule as well."  
Ingolfr sighed as he realized his brother's maniacal tendencies had not lessened any in his age. Fenrir noted his sigh as he shot him a scornful look.  
"Why, what would you do?"  
"The king is only in power because his people allow him to lead. If they are happy your reign will be easier. As for the surrounding kingdoms, you can't fight everyone. There is always going to be someone stronger than you, but before they realize that its best to get on good terms with them so they won't want to attack."  
Fenrir snorted but didn't say anything more as the announcer called for the start of the first event.  
The first event was archery. In every even the participants would be judged, gaining points for their performance. If at any time they received three marks for insufficient ability they would be cast from the running. After the first event Fenrir was among the top participants along with Ingolfr and a few of his former Ulfhednar.   
"Why are you even trying for this?" asked Fenrir of Ingolfr as they headed to the next event. "It's not like you are going to win."  
For the next few days the brother's competed in more events including horse racing, hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, spearing , boating, and hunting. As the brothers remained in the top tier those below them were slowly cast out of the running as received insufficient marks in multiple areas.   
At the start of the seventh day the announcer told the remaining contestants, "This day will not involve muscle of any kind, instead you will need to prove your intellect."  
A word problem involving math was read to the warriors, followed by a mock problem in the kingdom of which they were asked to solve. As the day went on the fighters who had exceeded in the skills of the sword found themselves wanting in that of the pen. By the end of the day only four men remained, Fenrir and Ingolfr being among them.   
"I didn't' expect you to make it this far," Fenrir told him at the end of the last event of the day.  
"And I you," quipped Ingolfr.   
The next day was announced to be the last event.   
"To prove your mettle you will now fight the kingdom's greatest warrior." At the mention of this a warrior clad in a wolf's head and pelt with fur covering their skin like bear's fur stepped out onto the field. The crowd erupted in cheers, calling to the remaining fighters that their end was near.  
"They don't look so tough," quipped Fenrir as he noted the warriors slight frame. "I'll beat them easy."  
But after the first of the four went in and failed within the first minute of the fight the man didn't look as confident. His confidence was shaken even further when the next man, someone who Fenrir had thought of as tough competition when it came to the sword, fell within the first second of fighting the fur clad warrior.  
"Who is this man?" asked Fenrir as he paced in his tent before his match. "He can't be human. He must be the king's wolf man."  
"There is no wolf man."  
Fenrir turned on his brother as he snapped, "And what would you know? You are just a boy."  
Ingolfr started to argue but was interrupted as the attendant came into the tent, "You're up."  
Ingolfr felt his nerves quiver in him as he gripped his sword and headed out onto the field. Though the man had been fighting all day in the hot sun clad in thick fur he still stood as imposing as ever in the middle of the ring. As Ingolfr stepped up to his position the warrior raised his sword in greeting then the fight began.   
As soon as he man's sword hit Ingolfr's the young man knew he was in for a fight as tough as he'd had with the wolf. The scars on his arm throbbed as if in memory of the creature as the clash of swords vibrated through his body. Another strike made his hands go numb as he gripped his sword tighter.   
The wolf's head of the man seemed to come alive and growl at him as he dodged an attack and tried to make his own at the warrior's side. As his sword sliced the fur of the man's armor he pulled his blade away, finding it tinged in blood. Even with the injure the man fought as ferociously as before, not crying out in the slightest as Ingolfr dodged an attack and used his fist to jab the wound he'd made in the fighter's side.   
His knuckles were bloody with his opponent's blood as he pulled them away but still the man came at him as if he was one possessed. As he blocked the man's next attack the wolf actually snarled at the young man, trying to bite off his head as Ingolfr dropped to his knees in order to dodge the unexpected attack. Taking advantage of his new position the warrior raised his knee to hit him in the nose. As Ingolfr felt his head snap back from the attack his head was brought forward again as a hand gripped his hair and pulled his neck against the warrior's blade.  
"I surrender," called Ingolfr to which the crowd cheered.  
As the young man made his way off the field he felt a set of eyes on him and turned to see the warrior watch him. Even as Ingolfr left the field to be replaced by Fenrir the man continued to stare at him till Fenrir made his first attack.   
"I can see now that they are brothers," said someone from the crowd as they watched Fenrir parry the warrior's attack.  
As Ingolfr had struggled against the warrior he found his brother did not to have any trouble at all. While the fighter's attacks had seemed quicker while he'd been in the fray, as he watched them now they seemed slower as they struck at his brother. As the fight went on Fenrir even looked like he was gaining ground. With a flourish he struck his sword at the warrior's wolf's head. As it fell to the ground a stream of gold issued from the wolf's head, surprising both Ingolfr and Fenrir as a female was revealed. Fenrir was so stunned that the girl was able to disarm him as she kicked away his sword and pointed her blade at his throat.  
"Give?"  
"I give."  
The crowd cheered again as the female warrior turned and walked off the field.  
"Who was that?" asked Fenrir as he joined his brother on the side lines.  
"That was the kin's daughter," replied Ingolfr. "Her name is Freyja."

Chapter Four

At the end of the tournament the king rose from his seat where he'd been watching each event. A frown was on his face but a sparkle was in his eyes as he lamented to the crowd, "Well I guess my daughter has bested all the prospective suitors," to which the crowd laughed, " maybe I should let her marry herself." As he said this the girl in question walked up the stairs, coming to his side as he took her hand. "My dear daughter, though you bested them all, is there not one of them you thought good enough to by your husband and the kingdom's ruler?"  
The four men were moved to a spot in front of the dais where the princess gazed down at each of them. Her gaze was as cold as the night and her expression as unreadable as the moon as she stared at each of them in turn.  
"I'm sorry father, none of them will do."  
The king and the crowd groaned exaggeratedly as if they had rehearsed it.  
"But," the crowd held their breath as did Ingolfr, "Two did show promise." Her gaze came to rest on Ingolfr and his brother. "If you were king what would your plans be for the kingdom?"  
Her gaze had been on Fenrir when she'd finished the query and he answered first as he said, "To make it strong so that its people can live in safety, because without their support I could not be king."  
The crowd seemed pleased at this answer and cheered as the king smiled. As the gazes of all turned to Ingolfr he felt his insides shrink within him.  
"And what of you?"  
"I--," as she gazed at him his voice became stuck in his throat so that he could not speak. Closing his eyes and taking in a breath before letting it out he tried again as he said, "I would do everything I could to ensure the safety and happiness of the people and the queen. After all, it is your kingdom first."  
The crowd cheered again though he heard some mumble how similar his answer was to Fenrir's. As they quieted down the princess again turned her gaze to Fenrir.  
"I have one condition before I make my decision."  
The man's confident grin appeared as he sensed his victory, "Anything, it shall be done."  
"This boy is strong," she motioned to Ingolfr, "make him one of your top warriors."  
"I will."  
"Then it is settled," she turned to her father who smiled as he gripped her hands in his, "I have made my decision."  
The king turned to the crowd as he motioned down to the red haired men, "Citizens, meet your new king, King Fenrir."  
Ingolfr covered his ears as the crowd cheered even louder than ever before. Up on the stage the king was cheering along with the crowd as they surrounded their new king. Fenrir was smiling smugly as he accepted praise from those around him. No one noticed Ingolfr as Fenrir was the center of attention.  
A familiar feeling gripped Ingolfr as he looked back up on stage. The king had since left the stage, joining the crowd as he placed his crown on Fenrir's head. The only one left on stage was Freyja. She was staring at the younger brother and as he watched her he noticed her hand was clutching her side, the side which he'd cut during his fight. There was a look in her eyes, like that of a wolf as it spotted its prey, the look made him shiver as he turned his attention back to his brother.  
That night the kingdom threw an even bigger party than when they'd accepted the wolf pack into their ranks. The next morning Fenrir was crowned and a month later the former king left to join his wife in Valhalla. 

For the next two years Fenrir worked with his army to enforce the borders of the kingdom. As he fought to maintain them he had Ingolfr lead his band of Ulfhednar, of which he'd become leader, go out to secure new land for them. With each battle more land was gained and with it Fenrir's hunger for more power continued to grow.  
On the first day Fenrir had been back in the kingdom since his leaving he had Ingolfr called into a secret meeting. Among those in attendance were the rest of the Ulfhednar and the Freyja the queen.  
"If we are ever going to make this kingdom as strong as it should be we are going to need more power."  
"Don't we have enough?" queried Ingolfr to which he received a glare from his brother.  
"No. There is always someone stronger out there and as long as that is true this kingdom will never reach its full potential." He turned his gaze on Freyja who had been sitting quietly in the queen's chair. "Freyja you are the most powerful magic user of our time. I don't want to just be called the wolf king--I actually want to be a wolf king. Grant I and those here the ability to become the very wolves we wear."  
Ingolfr tried to object but was drowned out by the sounds of the other Ulfhednar agreeing to the suggestion. Though they had been at one point men with no home, the acquiring of a home had driven them to want more, not being satisfied by just one place.   
"Make us stronger."  
Freyja rose from her chair and for a moment Ingolfr thought he was going to tell them all off, how foolish they were being for wanting more than any man should want. But when she spoke her words were even as she said, "This is a great thing you ask of me."  
Fenrir nodded, "I know. But I also know you can do it. I've seen what you can do--this is nothing for you."  
"Even if that's true, magic always has a price. And something that grants this much power is going to have its drawbacks."  
"Whatever they are I know we can handle them."  
Again Ingolfr tried to object but again the men all agreed to the king's mind.   
"Fine," replied the queen as she instructed the men to all put on their wolf's hides. Once all the men were adorned and the king had had his own pelt of a grey wolf brought in, the queen had them join into a circle. From a door a servant brought in the queen's own white wolf pelt and a bowl of blood. Inside the circle Freyja pressed a thumbprint of blood in the center of each man's forehead, "From now on you shall have the instincts of a wolf," then smeared a glob of the canine's blood on each man's hand and bicep, "You shall have the strength and dexterity of the animal." From another bowl she pulled out strips of wolf meat which she made each man eat, "His body shall become yours." When the last bite had been taken she ordered the men to get down on all fours. "Now howl."  
At first no one did anything then one man began to howl, soon they were all joining him, unable to explain the sudden urge to do so. Even Ingolfr found himself howling along as if the longing had always been a part of him.  
In the center Freyja adorned herself similarly then raised her face to the sky where a painting of a moon adorned the ceiling. As the men continued to howl she began to chant in a low voice, her voice growing in volume as the men's howls became growls. Soon all Ingolfr could hear as the sound of wolfs barking, his own voice sounding like the animals. When he lowered his eyes from the painting of the moon he found himself surrounded by wolves. They had not yet noticed Freyja who was still standing in the center chanting at an incantation.   
Barking at her in alarm, he ran forward. Before he could tackle her to the ground she dropped to all four as her pelt covered her. When she raised her head the head of the wolf had replaced her own as her silver blue eyes stared back at him. Though she did not speak the look in her eyes told him everything was going to be okay. Behind him her heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground and before he could turn to see what was happening his world spun and then he felt himself fall. His world became as dark as a moonless night.

It wasn't till the next full moon that Ingolfr was reminded of the night's strange events. As his body shifted into a wolf he felt his mind change to that of the animal he now became at night. Each night he and the other Ulfhednar went out to scare the surrounding towns. As the night's went on their strength grew and they soon obtained the ability to maintain their human form mixed with that of a wolf's. A form that would later be referred to as a werewolf.   
Changed to wolves Fenrir set up the kingdom as a pack hierarchy with him and Freyja cast as the packs alphas. Ingolfr became the beta male and though his brother tried to get him to choose one, the young man never picked his own beta female. Under him Geri and Freki moved their way up to the spot of delta male and female, becoming invaluable hunters for the king and body guards to the queen.   
Though their strength grew Fenrir's hold of his kingdom did not. Frightened by their wolf king and his feral consorts those in the surrounding lands left for fear of being attacked. As the years went on and Fenrir built up his army of wolf men those that were not of wolf form became less and less in the kingdom till only the animal men remained. Outside their kingdom, walls were fortified in cities and children were taught not to enter the woods at night. Men always traveled in groups for fear of the monsters and as the years passed they became just that to the minds of the surrounding peoples, monsters. Though the stories changed it was always said that a haunted castle left in disrepair by its former owners who had been chased out by an otherworldly wolf pack stood within the deepest darkest part of the forest. Even after a hundred years when the stories became fairy tales told to keep children in line, when a part of the forest was entered where no sounds of animals could be heard people knew to run. Because deep inside they could feel the eyes of something watching them, something that wasn't exactly human or animal. Something in between. Not human, not wolf, but something more.   
After two hundred years of life as not a man or wolf Ingolfr wondered if he'd ever find out what he was. Now as he stood in the future, out at a land that had long since forgotten the tales of the wolf king, he felt a new longing to know who he was and where he stood in this life. Beside Freyja also stared out at the strange new land.   
As he watched her she turned to look at him, a sparkle in her eyes that reminded him of her father. "Well Beta, you wanted to follow that strange smell, let's follow it."

Chapter Five

Mimicking the dress of those they'd seen in the distance, Freyja conjured a glammer to cover their ancient clothing. Against Ingolfr's better judgment he followed the queen out of the woods into the city. Sounds like he had never before heard bombarded his senses along with smells which made his nose ache. People's of all kinds, some with skin as dark as the night, some with eyes that squinted even in the shade, filled the streets of the city along with those that bore a striking resemblance to the people of his time.   
"Do you think our people still rule this area?" asked Geri as he noted a group of blonde hair women.  
Freki elbowed him in the side when he stared uncomfortably long at the young girls, "Of course we do, even before we became wolves our people were strong."  
"I don't think so," noted Freyja as she intently watched each person, "They do not have the same smell as us. I believe they are descended from another clan. Ours, I believe, does not control this area anymore."  
At this Ingolfr noticed her touch her stomach, an action he had noticed her perform every now and then through their many years together.   
"What language are they speaking?" asked Freki as she listened to a group of people sitting outside of a table drinking from steaming mugs.  
"Some of the words sound familiar, but it is different from our own," added Geri.  
The large man grabbed a passing teen boy, gripping his shoulders as he stared into his eyes and gruffly asked, "What language you speak?"  
The boy was frightened by him and though he might have understood the Norse was too frightened to respond as he struggled to get free. From behind Freyja tapped Geri's shoulder signaling him to let the boy go. As the large man stepped aside to reveal the queen the boy who had been about to run stopped and stared.  
The boy asked something, sounded as if were in awe at the woman as he stared at her tall stature. Feeling suddenly protective of the queen's honor as the boy brazenly stared at the woman, Ingolfr stepped in front of her.   
"You do not have permission to gaze at our queen."  
The boy gazed at him in confusion, sounding to ask another question as he tried to gaze around the beta male at the queen. Ingolfr pushed him back as he snarled threateningly. Freyja touched his arm as he tried to chase after the fleeing boy.  
"Let him go. We have more important things to do."  
She raised her nose to the air, sniffing it as she slowly stepped forward. Closing her eyes, she let a scent guide her as she made her way through the city. Ingolfr was by her side the entire time as he made sure to guide her clear of obstructions as she blindly made her way through the city. After walking the length of their castle wall, the queen came to a stop in front of a shop. The shop was decorated with the symbol from their time and within came the smell of different spices and herbs.  
A young woman who looked to have just reached adult hood stood at the counter of the establishment packing up a bag of herbs for an old woman. Without waiting for the pair to finish Freyja stepped up to the counter.  
"Just a moment," replied the young as she tied up the bag and handed it to the woman. With a smile she turned her attention to the wolf queen. "How may I help you?"  
"Your smell," her words were a mix of a question and a statement. As the queen stared at the young girl Geri and Freki guarded the herb shops door as Ingolfr kept close to their lady's side.   
The girl stared back, unflinching under the woman's intense gaze. A smile played at the edges of her mouth as she asked in a familiar tongue, "You speak old Norse?"  
Hearing their own language for the first time since their arrival in the foreign time unsettled the guard wolves as they cast their gaze on the girl. She didn't notice their looks as she stared back at the queen who studied her closely.  
"You understand me?"  
The girl nodded. "People have told me its useless to learn a language no body speaks anymore, but its part of my ancestry. I like to learn things about my ancestors culture, including their language."  
For the first time since they had arrived Ingolfr noted a relaxation in the queen's stance as she stared at the girl. The female had a pleasant enough smile and an air about her that soon put the guard wolves at ease. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a loose bun, giving her a mature look which her round face betrayed with its youth.  
"What is your name, child?"  
"Eydis, and yours?"  
"Freyja."  
The girl smiled, her eyes sparkling as she said, "That's a beautiful name. It means "lady," right?"  
Freyja nodded. As the girl smiled at her the queen's look became faraway as she reached across the counter, lightly touching Eydis' cheek as an affectionate smile showed on her face. "Such a beautiful child."  
"My queen," sensing he was losing his queen to some form of spell Ingolfr pulled at Freyja as Geri and Freki placed themselves on either side of her protectively. "We must get her away from here."  
Before they could get her out of the store Freyja pulled away, easily breaking free from their grasp as she turned on them. "What do you think you are doing?" A storm was in her eyes as she stared at each of them.   
"We must get away from here," offered Ingolfr, hoping not to enrage her anger further, "That witch," he pointed to the girl, "has enchanted you."  
His hopes to not upset her failed as Freyja stood to her full stature as she glowered down at him, "Do you really think me so weak to be enchanted by a child? No such thing has happened here. The magic in that girl is insubstantial, barely even a wisp."  
While others in the shop did their best to stay from the group of wolves while others hurried out the girl watched the whole interaction with a look of amusement. When Freyja was done chiding her companions she turned back to the ship girl.  
"We are a little out of our element. Would you be so kind as to direct us to a place we might lodge?"  
"There's a lodging down the street, but if you are tight for money..." the girl looked each of them over, Ingolfr not liking the way her eyes casually flitted across the queen's person, "My parents are out of town this week so if you wanted you could stay with me."  
Ingolfr started to object but a raised hand from Freyja stopped him as she responded instead, "You would offer such a hospitality to strangers like us?"  
"Not usually, but there's just something...it's strange but I'm not afraid of you."  
Freyja smiled at the girl. "And I you. Then it's settled, we shall abide with you. When you are ready we shall away with you, until then we shall explore the city more. When should we meet you back here?"  
"Before sunset."  
With that the girl went back to her duties at the shop and Freyja motioned to the wolves to follow her out. A large beast howled at Geri as he stepped too far out of the shop into a large street. Growling the large man shook his fist at the metal monstrosity as it screeched away.  
"This is a strange place. We are like to die if we are not careful," observed Freki.  
Ingolfr nodded as he looked back to the shop, "Maybe we should not be so quick to accept the hospitality of someone we do not know." Geri and Freki added their assent as they all looked back at the queen. Again she had a slightly dazed look in her eyes as she touched at her stomach.   
When Ingolfr called to her she came to and looked at him. "No, the girl is fine. Besides, we are four strong warriors and wolves no less. Even if she should try something we should have no problem taking her."  
Again Geri and Freki nodded, their egos stroked by her mention of their strength. Ingolfr was not so easily swayed as he again looked back towards the shop. While Geri and Freki headed ahead of them to scope out the area he stayed back with his queen.  
"We should really get back to our time."  
"The portal we traveled through has closed and there is no telling when it will open up again. We could be trapped here forever. In case that happens we should make the best of this."  
The beta wolf's muscles tightened with agitation as he looked around at their surroundings noting each of the dangers this unknown place held for him and his queen. "There is nothing you can do to open the portal again?"  
She shook her head. "That was ancient magic. Something far beyond even me. If we are ever to get back the only thing we can do is wait."  
"And how will we know when it opens?"  
Freyja called to the two wolves ahead of them who hurried back. "I need you two to go back to the woods. The spot we awoke should be the spot of the portal's return. It could be months, years even before it opens again if ever, but if you are up to the task I'd like you to stay there and watch for it to appear again. Until then Ingolfr and I shall stay here and learn of this place."  
"That's fine with me. I don't really like it here," replied Geri as he eyed another metal monster. "The woods are more my taste."  
"And mine too," added Freki as the two wolves bowed then hurried away in the direction the four had first come from.  
"Is this safe?" queried Ingolfr as he watched them go, "To let two of your attendants go in this foreign land."  
"They can take care of themselves."  
He looked back at her as she gazed away at a nearby fjord. "It is not them I am worried about."  
She looked back at him, a spark twinkling in her eyes as she replied, "I can take care of myself and besides, I have you. You are a far better protector than a hundred of Fenrir's greatest warriors."  
For a moment he felt pride swell in his chest till he noted the spark hadn't left her eye. "You are teasing me."  
The spark didn't leave as she turned her eyes back to the sparkling water. "There is no telling."  
The beta felt a familiar aching in his chest as he watched the setting sun shine on her making her look alight like fire. As he watched her she kept her face turned away so that she couldn't see as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting her scent overpower him as the aching inside him increased. 

Chapter Six

Before sundown Freyja and Ingolfr headed back to the spice shop. Eydis was just locking up as the two came up behind her. A smile played at the corners of her mouth as she turned to see the pair.  
"There you are. Where are you friends?"  
"They are more comfortable in the woods," replied Freyja as she motioned for the girl to lead.   
"So how are you liking the city so far?" queried the girl, continuing to adopt their old language.  
"It is very lovely."  
Ingolfr snorted his nose in objection as he gazed round at the paved roads and towering buildings, replacements for dirt roads and tall trees, things of which he felt held more beauty than man made objects.   
"It is, isn't it?" replied the girl with no hint of sarcasm. "I actually grew up in the country but then my family moved to the city a few years back. I much prefer it here with its mix of nature and city."  
While the two women continued to chat about different aspects of the city Ingolfr concentrated his senses on their surroundings, keeping his eyes and ears attentive to any dangers that might come out at them. Before long they reached Eydis' home without incident where the girl escorted them into a small brick home along a street of similar looking buildings. Though the home was about the same size as Freyja's bedroom back in their time the queen admired the room as she told the girl how warm it felt.  
"I can just feel the love in these rooms." She smiled as she ran her hand along a mantle where a line of painted images depicted Eydis with two adults Ingolfr guessed were her parents.  
"Let me show you to your room." Up a flight of stairs Eydis opened a door to a room containing a large bed and dresser along with other articles of furniture. "This is my parent's room. You can stay in here."  
Freyja bowed her head in thanks. "This shall do wonderfully."  
Ingolfr noted a cushioned chair to the side of the bed on which was stacked a basket of clothes and pile of pillows. After he had cleared the objects he lay back on the couch. "Yes, this shall do."  
"Would you guys like something to eat?"  
Back down the stairs Ingolfr was astonished as the girl prepared them food, pulling out cold objects from a thing called a fridge then used a microwave to heat it back up.  
"Magic," whispered the astonished beta. Beside him the queen did not seem fazed as she seemed more amused by Ingolfr's reactions than the miracles the girl was performing. "How are you able to heat up this stew in only minutes?"  
After dinner Eydis showed the two wolves the marvel of television. While Ingolfr was distracted by a program about a girl with pink hair. Though he couldn't understand a word they were saying their actions and strange colored hair and clothing kept his eyes glued to the magical box. Meanwhile Eydis and Freyja talked away, their conversation ranging from modern history to past and then to things such as current fashion, laws, and finally to romance.  
"So you are not married?" asked Freyja as she stared at an image of Eydis dressed in ancient Icelandic garb for a thing called a Renaissance Fair.  
"I'm only eighteen," replied the girl, "People don't get commonly married at that age anymore."  
"I was eighteen when I was married and that was considered strange to my people."  
Eydis adjusted her position on the couch as she pulled her knees up into a crossed position in front of her. "Where exactly are you from?"  
"Honestly I don't know how many years its been, but we were originally from here, many years ago."  
"Are things pretty different from the last time you were here?"  
Freyja's eyes twinkled as she replied, "Yes, yes they have." Again her hand reached up to touch the girl's cheek, "Your parents must be very proud of you. I hope you don't give them too much trouble."  
"I try not to."  
"Good."  
Beside them Ingolfr started to cry out to the TV in distress, not having noticed the pair of women had long since lapsed into the current language of the time. When it was time for bed he finally noticed the change in her talk as she told the girl goodnight.  
"When did you learn their language?"   
Freyja paused as she readied the bed's coverings for her. "I used a bit of magic to help me pick it up a little faster but just listening helped. Would you like me to teach it to you?"  
On his bed of the couch Ingolfr crossed his arms in a stubborn manner as he replied, "No, that won't be necessary. We're not going to be here long."  
Once under the covers Freyja reached up and turned out the room's lighted lamp. "Alright, but not long might be years and if that's the case it might be helpful to learn the language."  
As he heard her breathing slow to the sound of sleep the beta wolf thought over her words. While he felt his insides strain with worry over their current situation Freyja was as calm as ever. As calm as when an army of a thousand warriors had attacked their home and as put together as the time a plague had raced through their ranks taking half of their kind before leaving. No matter their situation she never seemed worried. Even now being in a foreign time with no surety of getting back she hadn't batted an eye. Some times her calmness drove him crazy but in the end he appreciated it. As long as she wasn't worried he knew everything would be fine. And she was right, as long as she had him she would be safe. No matter what he would take care of her. After all he was her beta and in the alphas absence it was his job to be her protector. Even if they were there for years he would fulfill his duties as stand in alpha--no matter what.

The next morning Eydis took the pair to a place she called a restaurant.   
"It's like an ale house," commented Ingolfr as his plate of food was set down in front of him. The food tasted as foreign to his tongue as the language was to his ears and when he was done consuming it he found himself feeling groggy.  
"We're not used to the food," noted Freyja as she also looked a little tired. "We should try not to eat so much of it. It's too rich for our pallets."  
While Eydis went to work the two curled up in front of the television, falling in and out of sleep as the pink hair girls program played in the background. When Eydis got off work she took the two on a walk around the city, showing them the sights and all the things that might have changed since they'd last been there.  
"Do you recognize anything from the last time you were here?"  
"No," Freyja gazed round, her eyes rising to the blue sky as she added, "Even that looks different."  
Back at home Eydis made them another magical meal then left them to the TV as she said she had something called "homework" to do. "I'm only on holiday right now so I should get it done before school starts again."  
Alone in the living room Ingolfr felt the lull of the food grip him as he curled up under a blanket. A yawn escaped his lips as his eyes started to close. When they opened again it was light outside and he felt a heaviness on his shoulder. Turning to look he found Freyja asleep beside him, her head rested on him as she snuggled against him so that her body heat combined with his. As he watched her sleep an overwhelming urge to grab her and pull her into him gripped him so that he had to move away, startling her awake as she lost her body pillow.  
"Beta, what's wrong?"  
The urge was still pulling at him like an overwhelming flood as it tried to pull him under. "I'm sorry my queen, I think I'm coming down with something."  
From the other room the two could hear Eydis singing to herself as she readied for the day. After breakfast when Eydis was gone Freyja excused herself.  
"I think I need to lie down. You can stay out here."  
Once she was gone his heart slowed down its intense beating against his chest. After awhile he forgot about the mornings occurrence and lost himself in the children's program. Half way through the day Freyja returned to the living room with him looking reenergized as she told him, "Let's go out."  
"It's not safe."  
"Come on, we know the area well enough now. I want to stretch my legs."  
Knowing she'd eventually win he gave up the argument and let her lead him out into the sunlight. The air was crisp and awoke his sleepy senses as beside him Freyja grabbed his arm and pulled him after her.  
"Let's play."  
In the evening light the two raced round the city, laughing like young children as they explored the city in more detail. A stand filled with sweets caught their attention for awhile as they stole away with a sample to enjoy under a tree.   
"What did you get?" asked Freyja as she leaned close to him to smell his candy. "Want to try mine?"  
After a switch the two finished their sweets then returned to their frenzied chase around the city. For a moment Ingolfr lost sight of his queen and when panic had started to grip him she surprised him from behind, knocking him down as the two rolled down a hill together. At the base they landed with Freyja smiling up at him, her grey blue eye sparkling like crystals as he stared down into them. With the closeness of their bodies he felt again the tingling in his body and the urge to take her in his arms.   
"Ingolfr," her voice was just above a whisper and he had to lean closer, her breath warming his cheek as she said his name again, making his skin tingle.  
"Yes my queen." It had been forever since she'd said his name and he couldn't remember the last time she'd said it in place of the term beta she always used when not introducing him to people.   
"If I asked, would you do anything I willed?"  
"Anything."  
"Why?"  
He hesitated wanting to say more than he knew he should. In the end he replied with a simple, "Because you are my queen."  
The spark in her eyes left for a moment then returned as she rested up on her elbows so as to look directly into his eyes. He felt his insides warm as she stayed there for a moment just looking into him and for a moment he feared she was going to see directly into his soul where his feelings were hidden.   
"Beta," the formal tone was back as she said, "I need you to perform your duties as beta."  
"Yes my queen, anything, just ask it."  
"Since Fenrir, my alpha, is not here you must step up in his stead."  
All jest had left her tone as she gazed at him. He nodded slowly.  
"I need you to mate with me."  
In an instant he had sprung up from their position on the grass and away from her so that a good yard was between the two. "You highness, I could never. My brother, the king, is your husband."  
Freyja sat up to her knees as she gazed across at him. "I know this, but I am in heat. And we both know I haven't been in heat for a hundred years. Who knows when I will have this chance again and I do not think we will be getting back in time for Fenrir to fulfill his duties as my mate."  
Ingolfr felt his insides churn as he finally recognized the feelings he'd felt that morning from a hundred years ago. The whole kingdom had been in an uproar when the queen had been in heat a hundred years ago in their time. Freyja had said there would be consequences to their transformation but neither her nor Fenrir had been ready for them when they realized could not have an heir. Like the wolves of the wild the two could only procreate when the queen was fertile but unlike the wolves who became so once a year the queen did not experience her first heat till seventy years after their transformation. Then the two hadn't conceived and now that the queen was in heat again Ingolfr knew she was desperate to have a child. He could tell by the way she looked at the cubs of the other wolves how much she wanted a child. Could see it in the way that she lost herself in daydreams as she clutched her empty womb. And as much as it pained him to see her so sad during those times now as she gazed at him with hope for that sorrow to leave her he knew he could not fulfill her wish.  
"I'm sorry my queen, your husband would never accept this."  
"No, you are wrong. I know he would understand, under the circumstances. He wants an heir as much as I and as you are his brother it would still carry his bloodline. Please Ingolfr, at least think about it. My cycle will only last three weeks so before then..." With that said she rose and left him.  
Though the air was chill Ingolfr's whole body felt like it was one fire. Left alone to his thoughts his feelings of duty and longing fought for dominance. Unable to come to a decision he let out a howl of distress, letting the animal inside him take over as he let his feelings out into the single note of pain.

Chapter Seven

Alone in a cafe Ingolfr listened to a group of invisible minstrels play in the background a song about heartache. Having picked up some of the language from the TV he could hear his own life in the song. "Been dreaming about you a lot...He'd kill me without any warning if he took a look in my brain...Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? Well if it was me then I would. Would he hold you when you're feeling low?...I would...Would he please you? Would he kiss you? Would he treat you like I would? Would he touch you? Would he need you? Would he love you like I would?"   
After awhile the words started to press against him, taunting him to the point that he rose up and anger and snarled at the patrons of the shop. After knocking over a table he stormed out of the store out into the streets. The air was even chillier than before and the stars were invisible in the lights of the city. Even as he reached the woods surrounding the city he could not see the lights. Only the moon was visible, its silver light shining down in a sad silver beam as if it too shared his feelings.   
"How do you love someone who is not your own?"  
The question hung in the air as he rested his head against a tree. The question repeated in his head, driving him mad as he gripped the tree, digging his clawed hands into it till sap dripped out like blood.   
For a hundred years he'd fought the feelings he'd had since the first moment he'd seen the glowing princess. Even after she'd become his brother's queen he'd secretly hoped that he might some how win her over. But after a hundred years he'd resolved himself to a one sided affection. Other girls, werewolf or not, held no appeal to him and though he'd tried for a time to find a mate of his own in the end he'd given up. Now as he found himself alone with her his heart told him he was going to get his chance to be with her.  
"But I can't," he reminded himself. "She's my brother's wife."  
"He doesn't deserve her," argued his heart. "He cares more about power than her. If she knew how much you care about you she'd forget all about that Fenrir."  
"But if he found out..."  
"You are in another time, there's no way he could. And like she keeps saying, you might never return. Take advantage of the situation."  
Though he could find reason in his hearts words his brain told him no, "We will return and if Fenrir finds out what you've done there is nowhere you can hide from his wrath."  
It was twilight before he returned to Eydis' home. Freyja was still asleep in her bed and didn't stir as he curled up on the couch in her room. When he woke hours later she was gone, leaving a note saying she'd gone out with Eydis behind.  
With a heavy sigh Ingolfr flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV as he flipped channels to his program. But even with the silly actions and colors he found himself inconsolable. Would he say he's in love, because I would.

For the next three days Freyja didn't mention anything about being in heat as she seemed to keep her distance from him. Every morning she was out of the house before he got up and every night she was locked up in Eydis' room where the two chatted in the language which he hadn't yet learned.   
"What do you two talk about?" Ingolfr asked her as Freyja crawled into bed four nights later.   
"Things," replied Freyja mysteriously as she snuffed out the light.   
The next morning she was gone again, leaving him a note with an order to get out of the house and enjoy the nice morning. When he couldn't find his show he obliged, heading out as he kept to himself, avoiding happy couples especially, as he made his way around the city. As he passed a store filled with flowers a man held one out to him as he tried to speak to him in their unknown language.   
"Flower," said the man along with words Ingolfr didn't know.  
"No," snapped the Viking as he pushed the pink bloom away. His spirits low he returned to the home just before sunset. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with the smell of freshly cooked meat and warm potatoes.  
"What is this?" asked Ingolfr as he came into the kitchen to find a meal fit for a Viking set out on the table.  
"Eydis helped me make a meal like what we are used to eating back home," replied Freyja with a spark in her eyes. "I know you aren't adjusting well so I thought this might make you feel better."  
Seeing all the food he was used to eating back home made him feel homesick but thinking of how much time his queen had spent making it made his heart warm. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
After dinner Freyja and Ingolfr graced Eydis with a rendition of their clans favorite after dinner medley.   
"Tomorrow I think you should go out on a hunt with Geri and Freki, let them know things are going okay here and check to make sure they are still alive."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."  
"I'll be fine. Besides, I think you could use the fresh air."  
After dinner Freyja sat with Ingolfr as he watched an episode of his show. For the first time she showed interest as she asked him questions about each character and what exactly it was about.   
"I'm not exactly sure, but I think she is their queen," replied Ingolfr as he pointed to the pink hair girl. Then pointed to a blue dressed man as he added, "And I believe he is her knight."  
"As you are mine."  
Her gaze made his face warm so that he looked away, pretending the show had his full attention as he could feel her continued stare on him. Eventually she turned her attention back to the show, joining in his laughter at the ludicrous show.  
The next morning she equipped him with a bag of vitals, "In case they are having trouble finding food." Then waved to him as he left to join Geri and Freki in the woods.   
The two wolves were in their canine form when he found them curled up together in the spot they had first appeared. At the smell of his food the two roused, eagerly eating the offered meat which they greedily tore into.  
"The queen is fine and has ordered I join you for a time to stretch my legs." After informing them of this he shape shifted to his own wolf form. His companions yipped at him in excitement as they playfully bounced about. With a resigned sigh Ingolfr gave in as he yelped them gave chase to the two.   
The woods were different from how they had been a thousand years ago but he found himself as easily moving through the trees and brush as he had then. Ahead of him his companions barked back to him as if challenging him to catch them. Letting out a return growl he sped up his pace as he barked in acceptance of the challenge.   
At twilight the three wolves returned to their waiting spot. In the morning Ingolfr woke to Geri nudging at his side. With his nose the larger wolf motioned to the side where Ingolfr turned his nose to catch the scent of a deer. For the rest of the day the trio tracked the animal, finally catching it just before sundown. Back at their waiting spot the three enjoyed their catch.  
He didn't know how long he stayed like this, hunting for his food as a wolf when hungry and playing games of chase with his companions. Finally one day as he and his compatriots returned to their waiting spot he smelled a familiar scent that sent shivers up his spine. In the light of the moon she appeared like a dream, her bare feet making nary a sound as she padded into the wolf's clearing.  
"It is time."  
With the words Ingolfr felt his wolf urges leave him as he rose up to his haunches then to his feet as he shifted back into a human. Geri and Freki pawed at him, whimpering in protest at his leaving.  
"I'll be back." He patted their heads then followed his queen as she turned without waiting for him to follow. At the edge of the woods she handed him a change of clothes and waited as he changed into them.  
"How long have I been gone?"  
"A week," there was a slight sound of distress in her tone but when he looked at her she looked as stoic as ever. When he was dressed she walked with him back to Eydis' house.  
The girl greeted him with a hug but quickly pulled away as she waved at her nose, "Woah, you smell."  
Ingolfr sniffed at himself but didn't detect any changes in his odor.  
"Come, Eydis showed me this while you were gone."  
Freyja led him back to the bedroom into a smaller attached room in which she pointed out an object called a shower. "It is like an indoor waterfall for cleaning." After instructing him on to adjust the temperature and how to use the different cleaning items she left him to wash.   
The rest of the house was dark when he finished changing. In the kitchen he found the table set with candles and a meal similar to what Freyja had made him before.  
"Where is Eydis?" asked Ingoflr as he noted the girl's scent was gone.  
"She's spending the night at a friends."  
"Why?"  
"Because I asked her too."  
Sensing that was all she was going to say on it, Ingoflr took a seat as the two shared their meal in the candle lit kitchen.  
"What is with the candles? Did Eydis' light magic leave with her?"  
"Just eat."  
Across the table he noted an agitation in the way the queen cut at her steak. Even the way she ate her potatoes seemed pensive as she kept her eyes cast down to her plate.  
"Is something wrong my queen?"  
The question brought back her queenly air as she rose up in stature in her seat, "Have you given my proposal any thought?"  
In her intense gaze Ingolfr was reminded of her current predicament. The smell of the candles was masking it at the moment but under it he could still smell her strong scent calling to him more than ever before.  
"I'm sorry my queen, I just can't. You are my queen--even if Fenrir wasn't my brother he is still my king. I swore an oath to him."  
Freyja looked agitated as she slammed her hands down on the table, "Yes you did, you swore yourself as a beta. A trusted position as the one that would take his place in times he could not fulfill his duties. And right now is one of those times."  
The look in her eyes made his heart break so that he had to look away. "I'm sorry."  
He heard her rise then heard the door to their bedroom close. Left alone in the light of the candles her scent lingered on the wind calling to him as loudly as his heart as it begged him to follow. "I can't."  
That night he slept on the couch in the living room. 

Chapter Eight

The next day Eydis was back as she invited the two to go see a movie with her.  
"What is this "movie?"" asked Ingolfr after Freyja had translated.  
"It is like a big TV where a lot of people go to watch an hour long show."  
At the theatre Eydis treated the two to a food called popcorn and a red rope like candy. When the lights in the movie went out Ingolfr noticed a couple sitting near them engage in an act that looked like face eating.  
"What are they going?" inquired the beta to the future female.  
"That's called making out--it's like kissing."  
"Do a lot of people make out during movies?" asked Freyja.  
Eydis shrugged noncommittally, "If they've got someone to do it with--but not all couples do. Some actually want to see the movie."  
"Sorry," whispered Freyja as her hand brushed his while reaching for the popcorn.  
Eydis was sitting between them and wearing a heavy perform but even with that mixed with the smell of popcorn he could still pick up Freyja's scent through the mixture. Though he tried to keep his mind on the movie in the end he did not note a single scene as he spent the entire taking deep breaths of her smell.  
"Were you okay in there?" asked Eydis as they walked out of the theatre. "You sounded like you were hyperventilating with all that deep breathing."  
"No, I was fine." The male wolf felt his face heat as Freyja stared at him as if she'd knew exactly what he'd been doing.  
"Eycis why don't you take us to that restaurant you were telling us about."  
"Oh yeah, you are going to love this Ingolfr, it's set up just like an old time ale house."  
At the pub Ingolfr enjoyed himself as he ordered two pints of ale then proceeded to join a band of males in a bout of singing old shanties.   
"Their ale is much stronger than ours," slurred Ingolfr after as Freyja and Eydis carried him home. "I think even Geri would have trouble with this."  
"No, beta, you've just always been a light weight."  
In the morning the sun even seem spiteful as it pierced his aching head making him wince as he sat up from his bed. In the kitchen Eydis was brewing a dark liquid which she handed to him in a large mug.  
"Drink this, it should help."  
Freyja wasn't around and when Ingolfr asked where she was Eydis was tightlipped with her answer and would only respond with a simple, "Out."  
"Out where?"  
The girl's eyes darted about as she searched for an answer and finally replied with a, "I have to go to work."  
Left alone not even the pink haired girl and her blue clad knight would cheer up Ingolfr as he waited for Freyja to return. When he finally caught her scent her heard the rumblings of a man's voice, joined with hers as she stood on the front porch. Through a window he spied his queen talking with a large man who liked he could have been a Viking warrior from their time.   
When the man leaned down, pulling Freyja into a kiss Ingolfr broke through the window, smashing the man up against the side of the house as he growled at him threateningly.  
"Ingolfr, no!" cried the queen as she struggled to pull him off the man. When she had gotten the larger man free from Ingolfr's grip the man ran screaming from the home as the wolf-man continued to snarl at him. "What was that?"  
"What was what?" He looked at her in disbelief as she looked at him in annoyance. "You mean me? That man was attacking you."  
"He was not. He was giving me a thing called a good night kiss."  
"A what?"  
"It's what you do on a second date."  
"A date?"  
Freyja let out an exasperated sigh as she turned to head into the house. "Ask Eydis about it, I don't have the patience."   
He followed after her as she made her way back to the bedroom. "Who was that man and why were you letting him make out with you?"  
"It was a kiss, not making out."  
"Even so, why were you letting him place his lips on yours."  
"Because Ingolfr, I'm in heat and if you are not going to perform your duties as beta I'm going to find someone who will."  
Ingolfr felt his eyes widen in shock as what she was saying hit him. "You mean you've mated with him."  
"No. In this time it's not the best to put out on the first date. And I can't just let anyone be my child's father, I need to make sure he's right."  
"You can't do this."  
"I have to. You won't and I can't have Geri do it, though he would be the second best choice, but since he's a delta Fenrir would never let him live. But since you are his brother and the beta he would understand. But then, you don't do it."  
He could tell Freyja was angry with him with the way her eyes sparked like flint as she glared at him. "I should be the one that's angry. As the beta I'm supposed to take care of you, not let you go out there and mate with whoever you want."  
"I'm not doing this because I want to but because I have to. You are my first choice but if you won't do it--."  
"You know I would if I could."  
Freyja's anger abated as pity took over. "Are you saying you don't find me appealing?"  
"No, that's not it."  
"Then is it that you prefer the company of men?"  
"What? No."  
"It's accepted here so if you do--."  
"I don't." He took in a deep breath, brushing back his hair as he exhaled slowly.  
"I know you feel conflicted because I am your brother's wife but for this moment in time forget about that. Just think of us as two individuals with no former ties or affiliations. If I was just a woman you knew would you court me?"  
Ingolfr fought with his heart, the organ winning over as he replied, "Yes."  
"And if you had been the one to court me and knew me as you do now would you want to become betrothed?"  
His voice came out broken as he strained against himself, "I would."  
She stepped close to him so that her scent over powered his brain so that it stayed silent as she asked, "And if I said yes and we were married and this was the night after our wedding and we were finally alone for the first time that night would you take me in your arms?" Her breath was sweet as it warmed his face, dulling his senses even more as he felt her press even closer to him. As his brain cried out for him to move away a dizziness made him move in closer as she reached up to lightly brush his cheek. "Would you touch me like this and tell me how much you'd cared for me since the first moment you saw me?" Unbidden his hands reached up to place themselves around her waist as her fingers started to run through the curls of his hair. "Would you take me to our marriage bed and show me how much you'd wanted me from that first moment?"  
Her words were like a spell, prodding him on as he carried her over and placed her gently down on the mattress of the bed. As she lay back her hair spread around her looking like the rays of the sun as she gazed up at him. "Ingolfr." His name was like a summons as he came in closer so that her lips brushed his ear as he nuzzled her neck. "Ingolfr to you love me?"  
"You know I do."  
"Then please, think only of me and do this."  
Lost in her eyes the next thing he knew he'd lost himself as he pressed his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet and he found once he'd started he couldn't stop. Her skin was smooth against his hands and shivered under his gentle touch.  
"Ingolfr." Her eyes closed and a smile appeared at the edges of her mouth as her whole body shuddered with delight at just the mention of his name.   
Alone in the room the lone wolf's lament became a howl of ecstasy as the two finally became one. 

Chapter Nine

Ingolfr could tell it was over the moment he tried to nuzzle her in the morning as he snuggled up against her. When she turned away, as if three days had not just passed since they'd gone to bed together, and said in her regal manner, "We best be getting up, beta."  
The sound of his formal name stung as he watched her dress, not looking back at him before leaving the room. Out in the kitchen Eydis was pouring herself a bowl of cereal when the two joined her.  
"Hey, I thought you guys were gonna stay in there forever."  
"We have other things to do today," replied Freyja as she took a sip of the black liquid, acting as casual as if they were discussing the weather.  
As he watched her sitting across the table he wondered what he had expected to happen when it was all over. She was after all his brother's wife. Anything she had said during those nights was all just in the heat of the moment as a ways to secure his position as mate of the moment. In end he was just another one of her pack, a lesser wolf.  
After breakfast Eydis invited the two to go out to a place called an amusement park.   
"I think I'll pass," replied Ingolfr as he stared at his untouched food.  
"I'll go," said Freyja as she rose from her seat. As the two females left Eydis looked back at Ingolfr, saying something in the other language to which Freyja replied in something he couldn't understand but could detect coldness in as she turned and headed out of the home. As the door closed behind the pair he felt the previous days events close with it. From here on out he was her beta again and from then on he knew he had to pretend like nothing had ever happened.  
"But how do you go back after you've experienced the love you've always wanted?"  
Nothing on the television seemed to hold the answer for him and in the end he turned it off and headed back to the bedroom where he buried his face in their pillows and for that moment at least, let himself remember what once upon a time had been.

Three days passed at the end of which Freyja apologized for her coldness.  
"I got cold like this the week after my period of heat, it's just a part of the process. But I am sorry, especially if I made you feel like a piece of meat. You are not just breeding partner to me." For a moment Ingolfr felt a glimpse of hope then it was dashed as she added, "You are my beta and I appreciate you putting up with me like you did. I know you'd probably have rather had your first mating experience with the one you love, I appreciate you giving it to me."  
He bit his lip as his heart begged him to tell her, instead smiling as he told her it was not problem, "It's not like I've met anyone half as great a catch as you. My brother was very lucky to have won you."  
"He did not win me. If you remember, he lost. I just chose to let him claim the prize--but no one won that day."  
He had to agree as he watched her walk away. When his brother had been chosen as her husband he had lost the greatest love of his life and the chance to ever claim her for himself. "If that portal could drop us further back in time I would make sure I didn't lose again. I would be your victor and Fenrir would be the loser."  
As the two sat silently watching a program on narwhals the door to Eydis' home burst open as Freki rushed in.  
"My queen, it is open."  
Ingolfr sprang up. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. It has the same smell and the forest is as strangely silent as before."  
Eydis had been sitting with them and looked at the pair now as they rose.  
"I'm sorry Eydis, it is time we left." Freyja hugged the girl. "I will miss you."  
"And I you." When Ingolfr hugged her Eydis held him extra close as she whispered in his ear, "Good luck."  
With a final parting goodbye the queen and her beta left with Freki in the lead. In the woods they found the same cave to have returned along with the strange smell they had followed into the past.  
"Do you think it will take us back?" asked Geri as he warily eyed the portal. "It won't take us further into the future."  
"No." Freyja was as calm as before as she stepped up to place her hand on the portal. "It shall take us back."  
As a wind picked up around them Ingolfr quickly grabbed her hand as the other wolves touched his back then in a flash of light the world around them went black.

When Ingolfr opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of his brother's frowning face. For a moment he thought he was dreaming till he felt a sharp pain in his side as he brother poked him with his staff.  
"I told you to protect her. Where have you been?"  
Behind him he could hear the queen's even voice as she replied, "We were sent to a far away place but we are back now. How long have we been gone?"  
"A little over a month," replied her husband with more than a hint of annoyance. "I thought you had died."  
The man stepped up to her, stopping as he started to sniff her. "There is something different about you. What is it?"  
For the first time since that night Ingolfr saw a smile on his queen's lips as she touched her stomach. "Fenrir, I am with child."  
His older brother's eyes were wide, "Is this magic? Did the journey impregnate you? Are you with demon child?"  
"No, but I did come into heat during the time and your beta was gracious enough to take your place in your absence."  
Ingolfr could feel the hate in his brother's eyes as the man turned to look at him. He could feel the shadow of death fall over him as his brother started to raise his arm in rediment to cast the sentence on him. Before he could Freyja touched his arm, making him look at her as she said, "We are finally pregnant." She looked at her stomach as she made his hand touch her belly. "You finally have an heir."  
Though he could tell Fenrir was still angry the look in his wife's eyes, a look neither had seen before, made the king's anger abate as he caressed her stomach. With a smile finally on his face the king hugged his wife, holding her close as he told her, "Welcome home."  
As the group of time travelers and werewolves headed back to their castle Fenrir told Freyja about all that had happened after they disappeared.  
"After the hunting party returned with the meat you had killed the coward you had taken with you appeared soon after spouting nonsense about an unnatural cave. We thought him crazy when we sent men after to inspect the site and found nothing. Then when you didn't return I questioned the man further but since he had run off he knew nothing of what had happened to you. In a rage I had him killed," the declaration sent a shiver up Ingolfr's spine as his brother shot him a meaningful look, "for leaving you behind, he deserved nothing less than a cowards death. I have had the men out ever since then looking for you and just received news this morning of the cave returning. I raced there in hopes of following you when you appeared." He hugged her close as he told her, "I am glad you are back and our child as well."  
Freyja touched his cheek as she kissed it. "I knew you would accept him."  
Back at the castle while Freyja rested with her guards Fenrir called Ingolfr into his chambers for a personal report on their journey. Before Ingolfr could start his brother cut him off with a sword to the throat.  
"You listen here, I am not okay with any of this. You have after a thief stealing my position as alpha to impregnate my mate. If not for Freyja I would kill you, it is only because of her that I will let you leave with the promise that if you ever come back I will kill you, you wolf in brother's clothing."  
"But I am your beta. What am I supposed to say for my leaving?"  
"I don't care. But you are leaving or I am taking your head."  
After that he was dismissed with the shadow of death freshly pressing down on him as he walked down the cold halls of the castle. In his own chambers he formed a letter to the queen informing her of the situation.   
"My time in the future reminded me of how much I'd like a family for myself but as a beta I can never truly have that. It is time I went off to start a pack of my own where I can be the alpha and have my own queen." He started to sign the note with his name but in the end signed it, "Your ever faithful Beta." Then gave the note to Geri to deliver.  
"We'll miss you," lamented Freki as she hugged him goodbye.   
"Do you want to say goodbye to her at least?"  
Ingolfr looked at the door to Freyja's room, his heart longing to see her one last time but his brain telling him it was best he did not. In the end his brain won as always as he turned away. "The note should suffice."  
With one final goodbye he turned and walked away. And with that Ingolfr the beta left Wolf Castle never to return.

Book Two

Chapter Nine

It was a week before Sköll's twelfth birthday when the wild men arrived. They came in a pack of twelve arriving at the gate of the castle like a revenue of travelers. It wasn't till they were in the castle after having asked for an audience with the king that Freyja sensed something amiss with them.   
Fenrir was sitting on his throne listening to the pack's leader talk about the land they had journeyed from. All the men were dressed in worn pelts of fur which covered their bodies thickly so that it could not be told if they were actually that large or if it was just fur. The group's leader was a shaggy man with muddy brown hair which encircled his face in a thick beard and eyes she couldn't read because of the shadow cast by the hood he was wearing. It wasn't until the man presented a gift of game to the king that Freyja knew something was off with the band of men.  
Leaning across to her husband she whispered, "These are not ordinary men. There is something magical about them."  
With a wave of his hand Fenrir signaled to his guards to detain the men. "My wife tells me there is something untrue in your words. Prey tell, what are you hiding from me?"  
The lead man bowed respectfully, dipping his head to the queen as he replied, "We are your humble servants my liege, come to pay homage to the feared wolf king."  
"Feared is right. And what makes you men different from those around us who give our castle a wide birth? What makes you not fear me like the rest?"  
"Who says we don't fear you?"  
"Your presence does. Most would not willingly step foot in my castle yard, not for all the gold in Scandinavia."  
"As your queen insinuates, we are not like most men."  
The guards around them began to snarl as they arched their backs in readiness to transform. Encircled by them the men of the wild did not seem phased in the slightest.   
Fenrir rose to his feet, his voice sharp as he asked, "Who are you? And what is your business with my kingdom?"  
The traveler's even tone did not change, his demeanor ever calm even as the man closest him shifted into a wolf. "As I said, we are just here to pay homage to the wolf king and to join in the celebration of the royal prince."  
Mention of her son sent the hair at the back of Freyja's neck up as she tensed in her chair. Beside her Fenrir motioned to his guards to move to action as he ordered, "Be gone, you are not welcome in this land."  
The guards pushed at the men who didn't fight back as they easily stood their ground. Even as the men shifted into wolves the men did not appear phased but stared back as coolly as ever.   
"Who are you?" asked Freyja, her usually cool manner betrayed by a slight shaking in her voice.  
The lead man bowed again as he replied with a dramatic air, "No one of consequence your highness, just a low born dog who some call Vargr. I do not wish you any harm, I only wish to join your kingdom as his highness did once long ago."  
"So you wish to be a part of my kingdom, do you?" queried Fenrir. "And what makes you think I would want a band of men when I have wolves?"  
"Because we are not just any pack of men," replied Vargr as he pulled at the thick cloak of fur he had been wearing. As it swept away the other men his party removed their cloaks, all revealing themselves to be a pack of upright standing man-wolves.   
"Treachery!" cried the king as his guards lunged at the freshly revealed wolves. As the traveler's pack defended against the guards their leader stepped closer to the royal dais.  
Bowing to his knee he gazed up at the king and queen, his eyes glowing like two sapphires set in an auburn pelt. "Please your highness' we wish nothing more than to swear fealty to you. Long ago our people was cursed and we have been wandering the lands like something not fully human or animal. When we heard of you, the great wolf king of who legends beyond belief are told, we knew we had finally found a place we could call home. If you would just give us a chance we would prove our loyalty to you."  
Freyja could see Vargr had succeeded in stroking her husband's ego as he stroked his beard, a twinkle in his narrow eyes. With a wave of his hand the guards ceased their fighting with the wolf men.  
"I suppose I can give you chance. You shall be housed in the outer gate until we can be sure you are who you say."  
Vargr bowed. "Thank you, your highness. We shall not let you down."  
Beside her Fenrir smiled smugly to himself as the pack of wolves were escorted out of the throne room.  
"Do you think that is wise? We do not know anything about them, they could be here to take your throne?"  
His laugh showed his laissez-faire opinion on the manner, "Even if they are I have a great army of wolves and queen with power beyond my own." He took her hand, kissing it lightly in the manner he always did when he thought she was getting worked up over nothing and hoped to soothe her with the simple action.   
As always it did nothing to assuage her fears but as in the times before she let him think he'd won her over as she nodded in agreement, "I suppose you are right. No one has ever defeated the wolf king."  
"There you have it. Now if you'll excuse me." He smiled, rising from his throne as he walked away to a side door. As he went she noted him humming a tune she'd come to hate.   
Once he was gone she turned to Geri who was standing by her side, "Keep an eye on those men, I do not trust them."  
The beta nodded as he looked back at his companion beta, Freki, who nodded her assent as well. "Nothing they do shall escape our notice, your highness."  
On her own she headed from the throne room to her bedroom. Through an attached door she peaked her inside after knocking lightly on the wood.  
"May I come in?"  
A boy of eleven looked up from the wolf figures he'd been playing with, his red curls bouncing as he leapt up to run to her. Crouching down, she caught him in her arms as he wrapped his around her neck, squealing in delight as she scooped him to spin him around.  
After a few spins she set him down, ruffling his curls as she told him, "You are getting so big."  
"Not too big I hope," replied the boy with a twinkle in his crystal blue eyes. "I don't want to ever be too big for you."  
A soft smile appeared on her face as she cupped his chin in her hand. "Never. You will always be my little boy."  
The boy's own soft smile appeared, mimicking his mother as he took her hand and pulled her over to the area he had been playing in.  
"What are you at today?" asked his mother as she sat beside him.  
Handing her a wolf-man he picked up his own as he replied, "I am reenacting the war of the wolf king and the western wild men."  
"And who am I playing?"  
"Father of course."  
"If I am playing father then who are you playing, the wild men?"  
His curls shook as his head swung back and forth, "No, of course not." Lifting up his figure with a proud smile he declared, "I am playing the great berserker leader."  
"And what is his name today?"  
"Arlan," replied the boy, "It means foreigner or stranger. Since he was a mystery, appearing out of the mists to fight and secure the victory for father, I think the name fits."  
Freyja nodded as she gazed at the figure in her son's hand. Reaching over she lightly touched the nose of the wolf, a small smile forming as she replied, "Yes, I believe it does fit him. I believe he shall always be a stranger to us now."

At night Freyja pretended to be asleep as Fenrir snuck into their bed chamber. His person reeked of lavender and rum, a combination that had come to make her feel nauseas at even the slightest hint. Once in bed he did not bother to cuddle close to her, his drunken snoring drowning out the sounds of the night as he soon fell off to sleep.  
At times like this she found her thoughts often drawn to the past, to a time long ago and at the same time not yet come. In the night especially she could almost feel his touch, his long fingers as they slid down her moon white skin, see the glow of his eyes in the night as they gazed at her as if they were the only ones in the world. At the time she had thought nothing of it but in the night's sense he'd gone she wondered if there had been something to that gaze. If there had been something she had missed--her mind's eye proving less aware than she'd thought.  
A snort from her side brought her thoughts back to the present, reminding her of the life she had now and how she could not go back. Even if the portal should appear again she would never be able to return to those days. And no matter how long she stared into the night his eyes would not appear to look back at her. No matter how much she longed to hear him say her name again she would never hear it. He was gone and even if she called for him he would never return. It was over.

Chapter Ten

The court of the castle was abuzz with work for the prince's upcoming birthday. Outside the main walls the travelers had set up camp, the smells of their cooking meat carrying to the castle through a window there Freyja sat stitching. Even after she'd closed the window the smell still lingered. Leaving her stitching behind she took a walk through the walls, catching bits of conversation as the servants discussed the men.  
"I hear they come from the north."  
"They were cursed by a witch who had appeared in the form of a dear. The men were so hungry that even when she pleaded for them to let her go they would not assent so she cursed them to appear as the dogs they had acted."  
The servants were all atwitter with talk of the men and no matter where the queen turned she could not escape mention of the men. At lunch even the king was filled with talk of them.  
"I saw them sparring in the court, they fight well. If they aren't scoundrels I believe they would make fine additions to my army."  
Setting down her fork, Freyja rose from her seat, leaving the table without a word of excuse. Outside in the garden the air was astir with the smell of flowers. Through the smell of spring she picked out the scent of lavender. In a clump of grass she found the offending plant and began to pull it up by the roots.  
"What did that plant ever do to you?"  
The voice startled her but she played it off as she coolly turned to the speaker. It was the leader of the travelers. He was clothed again in his mass of furs, his eyes covered by the shadow of his wood as before.   
"What are you doing here?" inquired the queen as she looked around for any nearby denizen of her court, "You are not allowed in the royal garden."  
He bowed as deeply as he had the previous day but not before she caught the slightest glimpse of an amused smile, "I'm sorry, my queen, I did not know."  
Without the sounds of the court to occupy her ears she noticed for the first time how deep his voice sounded, unusually deep so that she wondered if he were not masking his true voice. "Who are you?"  
"I told you, just a humble dog of no consequence to someone like you."  
"I think that is a decision for my to make, not you."  
He bowed his head in submission. "I am called Vargr, a simple hunter from a village far from here. My men and I were cursed by a spiteful woman who had no regard for our humanity. Since then we have wandered the woods looking for a place to call our own. Because of the curse we have not been accepted anywhere but we hope to find a home in a place with people like us."  
"Was the woman so spiteful before she came upon you or was it because of you that she became so enraged to curse you?"  
Her question amused the man as he let out a hearty laugh. "My queen is not so cold as some say."  
"I am not your queen. Not yet at least."  
He waved his hand in difference to her. "You are right. My apologies."  
"You bow very well, have you ever been to court before?"  
"No my lady, I have just learned when to bow and when to stand."  
From the castle she heard someone call her name. Looking back she was surprised by a mass of red as it hit her full in the chest almost knocking her over. When she had regained herself she found herself looking down into the sparkling eyes of a young boy who smiled up at her, his smile like a crescent moon as he told her, "I've been looking all over for you."  
"I told you, when you can't find me, just follow your nose." She tapped his button nose with her finger before releasing him so that he stepped back from her, noticing the fur clad man for the first time.  
"Who are you?"   
"Vargr," replied the man simply, the formality he'd had with Freyja lost as he stared at the young boy who stared back just as rudely.  
Freyja placed her hands over the boy protectively as she stepped behind him. "This is my son, Sköll."  
Vargr bowed his head slightly to the boy. "The king's son, I have heard much of you."  
"And I you. You were cursed by a witch--what did you do to upset her?"  
The man laughed again. "He is your son. You must be happy to finally have a cub of your own."  
Freyja noticed the man eye her hand which was placed on the boy's chest in the manner she had once held her stomach. Feeling self conscious she took the hand away to run it across her dress in a smoothing fashion. "Yes, the king and I are very happy."  
There was a slight edge to the man's voice as he added, "I'm sure you are." With that he excused himself leaving the queen and her son to the smell's of the garden.  
Once they were alone Sköll took her hands in his, stopping to inspect them as he noted the stains of purple under her nails. "Were you killing those flowers again? Why do you hate them so much?"  
Kneeling down she cupped his cheek in her hand as she ran her fingers down his face slowly. "Have I told you yet today how happy I am to have you."  
The boy rolled his eyes to the side as if he'd heard her say it a hundred times, "Not yet, but I know."  
"Because I am. You are my most precious treasure and no matter what anyone else thinks, you are the best thing I ever did."  
"Even better than the spell that made you and father into wolves."  
"Even better than that."  
The boy became pouty as he always did when mention of the spell came up, "When will I become a wolf like you."  
"The curse was only applied to us, it did not carry over to you. But as I've told you, your senses were made better because of it but you will never be a shape shifter."  
"Can't you cast a spell on me like you did father."  
She shook her head. "No. I shall never cast that spell again. It has caused enough heart ache. I will not cause more."  
When the boy looked ready to object she rose, holding out her hand to him a signal to follow, "Come, let's go find something to do."  
Knowing the conversation was over Sköll took her hand, happily skipping alongside her as the two made their way back to the castle. 

In the mirror Freyja stopped to inspect a long since healed scar which now appeared like a white line, a reminder from a time past. As she traced the line with her finger her thoughts were again pulled to the past. She could still feel his lips on her skin as he'd traced the outline of her body with his hand. Around her waist his hand had lingered, coming to a stop on the scar.  
"What's this?"  
"You don't remember." Her eyes had sparkled as she waited for his response.   
After a moment his eyes rose to hers as he replied, "The tournament." She nodded. "I can't believe the mark is still there. It was so long ago."  
"You know if not for that wound you inflicted on me I might not have almost lost like I did to your brother. Things could have been very different then."  
"You mean to say that it was because of me that my brother caught your eye. Shouldn't that have instead made me catch your fancy instead."  
"You did. That is why I made him swear to make you part of his guard. I knew you would work up the ranks and get to your current position as his right hand man."  
His hand had left her side as it reached up to take her hand in his as he pressed his lips against her fingers. "What if I said I didn't like my current position?"  
"Then I would call you ungrateful."  
For a moment he'd looked startled then he noted the spark in her eyes and calmed.   
The memory sent an ache through her chest, an ache she hadn't let grip her in years. Though she'd fought to push away thoughts of him events of late brought her mind back to that time unbidden. Even now the memory of her scar and the way his fingers had so gently caressed it sent shivers up her spine.   
"Your highness," a knock at her door brought her back as she turned to see a servant peek her head inside, "Dinner is ready."  
"Thank you, I will be right out."  
Casting a last look at the scar she covered it again as she pulled over her dress then left the room. Thoughts of the past had no place in her life now. 

At dinner Freyja found the furred man to be seated along with her family. Though she tried to cast a questioning look to her husband he did not notice her as he talked with the man about the hunting fair of his local woods. 

[skipped ahead, just don't know what to do here.]

-been hinting ath fenrir might be having affair on her.

(Start)

Fenrir looked ready to bite off his brother's head as he snarled at the young man. "Do you really think you can best me, me the wolf king, the most powerful being in existence?"  
"I believe that honor goes to your queen," replied Vargr, which only enraged his brother more.  
"You have been a thorn in my side since the first moment you took breath and if I have anything to say about it, I will be the one that ends your breath."  
Though Ingolfr didn't say anything the challenge was in his eyes as he stared into his brother's fiery eyes. "This all started with a duel for the kingdom, let it end with one as well. I shall beat you once and for all and this time we will not only battle for power but also for life."  
Ingolfr bowed his head though there was respect in it but mockery as he replied, "As you say."  
The mock tournament for the prince's birthday was redone for the battle to the death between his father and uncle. As Fenrir was clad in his armor over which a covering of fur was placed Freyja stepped up to him. Across the field Ingolfr watched her as she handed the king a pendant made of a wolf's claw and told him, "I want you to wear this. It is a protection talisman."  
The kind smiled as he took the necklace and her hand which he kissed the back of, "I knew I could count on you. You are my queen after all."  
Unable to take his eyes away from her face, he caught the slightest look of ice in her eyes, a look which disappeared under a sweet smile as she touched her husband's face. With one last adjust of his armor Fenrir rose, calling across the field to his brother as he said, "You ready to die brother?"  
"No readier than you, brother."  
Out on the field the crowd was astir with anticipation as the two fur clad warriors faced each other. As the bell sounded the two lunged at each other. The field was filled with the sounds of clanging metal and the wisps of fur from their pelts. As the men fought again and again their bodies came to blows so that eventually not even the crowd could tell which was their king and which was the challenger.  
Inside his furred armor Ingolfr could feel his sweat begin to bead as the fight went on.  
"Give up," growled his brother as the two neared. "You shall never defeat me, I am the wolf king."  
"You are mistaken brother," replied Ingolfr as he pushed his brother's body away from him. "You may call yourself by that name but you were never given the name. You have not earned that title. You are nothing like the wolf king--just a power hungry fox trying to act bigger than he is."  
Even though Ingolfr had had the advantage up to that point at the mention of Fenrir not being as great as he believed the older brother snapped. Lunging at his brother the two were knocked down. In that moment Ingolfr felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he was knocked onto his back with his brother pressed down on top of him. At the spot he could feel a warmness as his blood seeped for him and in that moment he knew he had lost.  
There was a sound like a roar as the crowd surged from their spot around the fighting rink into its dirt covered field. In a moment Ingolfr felt like his body go numb and then a dizzy feeling as he was lifted into the air. From the sky he looked down at his body as it lay down on the ground in a puddle of blood. His eyes lifted from there across the field to where Freyja stared at him as if she could see his spectral form.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Before his body could float away to its final resting place he felt the wind beneath him carry him forward to the dais and realized he was being carried by the crowd of people. Confusion gripped him as he felt his feet touch the dais.  
Freyja's eyes sparkled as she stepped up to him. "Let us see who our victor is."  
Lifting the head of his hood the crowd let out a gasp as one as Ingolfr's face was revealed to them. In the next moment Freyja lifted his arm in the sign of victory as she declared, "The new wolf king!"  
The crowd exploded in cheers as the recent loss of their king was all forgotten as celebration became the top thought.  
"What--I don't understand?" His face was all confusion as he turned to the queen. "I was dead."  
"You were." Reaching into his fur armor she removed a pendant of wolf claw. "I slipped this into your armor so that any wound Fenrir inflicted on you would become his own."  
The realization of what she'd done hit him and he almost fell back. "You killed him."  
"No, he killed himself."  
"And what if I had killed him, then I would have been dead."  
"Then he would still be king."  
Ingolfr's voice was hard as he asked, "And would you have preferred that?"  
Her tone was soft as she touched his arm, unable to look him in the eyes as she replied, "No, I would not have. I am glad it was he who stabbed you."  
"And why is that?"  
"Do not make me say it."  
"I need to hear it."  
Her words were taught and he had to press in close to hear them as she said, "I did not think at the time that you were ready for the responsibility of a kingdom but I did not realize how even less your brother was. I have not always chosen the right path for this kingdom or for myself--my best choice being when I asked you to be mate in place of Fenrir."  
Inside his chest Ingolfr felt his heart churn with his feelings of old. "I once said that I would do anything to ensure the safety and happiness of the kingdom and its queen and I still stand by that. Just tell me what would make you happy and I will do it."  
As the crowd busied themselves with celebration Freyja stepped up close enough that he could feel her heart beating through her chest.   
"After a child I have never wanted anything more than I want you. As long as I have you I shall never want anything ever again."  
His arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer so that his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Then I shall never leave you or your kingdom again."  
Taking his face in her hands she made him look at her. "No, not my kingdom, our kingdom. It is your home now as much as mine."  
She smiled and he felt a warmness fill him as he pressed his lips against hers. As his mouth caressed hers he felt her lips move under hers as she whispered so that only he could hear, "Ingolfr."  
"Mmm?"  
"I'm in heat again."   
The End


End file.
